One time in Math class
by Mystic KiBender
Summary: Kairi has a diffculty paying attention in math class.  Based on a somewhat true story. Rated T for language


Once during math class…

A/N: Based on a true story

Sigh. _What a boring class._ Kairi brushed the sleep out of her eyes. She had long drained the Coke, which now lay on the floor, a sad testament to just how much she hated this class. She looked around and saw that for the most part she wasn't alone. All of her classmates were either dead to the world or close to it. All of them except for HER. Kairi liked to sit behind and between three very tall basketball players, mostly because she could sleep without any problems but also because in this spot she had a direct view of HER. Don't get her wrong: AP College Algebra was fine she loved math, but the instructor that taught it only had one thing that kept the boys coming back to class, and Kairi was pretty sure it wasn't the free cookies after every test. Truthfully though, Kairi had to admit that she was a little jealous. Not because of all the boys she had slept with, because honestly she could care less about boys. No it was because she had HER full, undivided attention. Kairi watched as her hand flew across the table and back again scribbling out page after page of notes. Kairi closed her eyes again and sighed. She had long since finished struggling with her sexuality. There was a lot of pushing and shoving, screaming and shouting, laughing, crying, slapping, scratching, and finally an intense make out session with her best friend Selphie.

She thought that it would last forever.

Damn, forever was shorter than she thought.

Someone needed to check the warranty on forever. A tap on her shoulder.

"Hey pass me a pencil."

She reached in her bag and pulled out another pencil. "Here sweetie" she whispered back. Selphie blew her a kiss.

God, she could just claw her own eyes out with her friend Larxene's cooking knives. It was all so FAKE! SO PLAIN! That was it: Plain. There was no other word for it other than P-L-A-I-N: Plain.

There were many times that she wished Selphie would bring whips and chains to her house just to break the plainness. So often she just wanted to just call the whole thing off and walk away. Every time she thought about it she always came up with the same answer: No. Kairi refused to be the bitch in this relationship. So she was stuck in a dead end relationship with no way out. She swore that she would stick it out till the end. Or she killed Selphie. Slowly. Painfully. Kairi shook these dark thoughts out of her head and her eye caught a flash of slivery-blonde hair. Her heart began to race, her palms grew sweaty, and her stomach swooned. _Pretty sad,_ she thought to herself. All this over her hair. Her shiny, lustrous, beautiful, soft looking hair. Hair that framed her face perfectly. Those deep ocean blue eyes, thoses perfectly heart shaped lips…Kairi put her hand between her legs and started slowly massaging herself. She always got excited when she thought about HER lips. She's wanted to kiss them for so very long. She'd often wondered what they tasted like. Maybe cherries. She hoped not chocolate. It was what Selphie liked. Correction, it was the only flavor Selphie understood existed. She slowly undressed her with her minds eye. As each piece of clothing came off she rubbed herself a little faster. She got down to her panties and forced herself to stop, physically using one hand to pull the other one off of herself. She took a deep breath, stood up, snatched the hall pass off the wall and ran to the bathroom. After locking herself in a stall she yanked off her jeans and panties and finished what she started.

As the euphoric feeling of ecstasy washed over her Kairi couldn't help but whisper HER name. The second it was out off her mouth however, and intense feeling of guilt washed over her. What the hell was she doing? She had a girl. One that loved her and, despite her MANY faults, one that she loved too. She shouldn't be chasing a dream. That's all she was. Just a dream.

As Kairi cleaned herself up and washed her hands, she promised to herself that she would do better by Selphie. She would love her. For real. As she dried off fher hands, the bell of the end of class rang. She walked out with a renewed sense of love for Selphie. She couldn't think of all the good things about her, her smile, her laugh, her never-want-to-stop body. She had to admit : she was pretty damn good in bed. The other things she could slowly let go, besides it takes two to make a good relationship work. She would never let it be said that she didn't at least try. Getting back to class she didn't see Selphie right away. That's okay she was probably outside waiting for her. For the first time in a long time she was genuinely excited to see Selphie. All was going to be alright.

A note fell out of her bag.

At the same time she caught of familiar flash of Silvery Blonde hair.

She looked up. Her mouth dropped open. There, beside a locker were Selphie and HER. They were laughing and talking like old friends. Selphie leaned in close and with one fell swoop destroyed Kairi world.

She kissed her.

On the lips.

Tongue on all.

And SHE kissed back.

Hard.

Wow.

So this is what it felt like to have your world crushed.

They stayed like this for at least a minute. They weren't even trying to hide it. Kairi eyes began to water and tears began to fall slowly. She had to do something. She walked up to the two of them. At the same time she heard the all too familiar smack of lips breaking apart.

"Selphie?"

"Oh, Kairi." She didn't even bother looking guilty. "I take it by the look on your face that you didn't read my note. Well I'll save you the trouble: We're over. Finished. Kaput. The truth of the matter is that I've actually been seeing Namine here for a few months. I've been trying to come up with a way to tell you but I just gave up and I figured you'd see us eventually."

All Kairi could do was stand there and cry. She was speechless and breathless.

"Anyway there isn't really anything left to be said now. I'll be over later to get my stuff I guess."

Selphie looped her arm in Namines and walked open without some much as a look back. The last thing Kairi saw was the two of them share another passionate kiss before walking into their next class.

A few hours, two bags of Butterfinger bites, six boxes of tissues, and three movies later Kairi was still crying her eyes out. Her eyes were puffy, and her nose was beet-red. She blew her nose and buried her head in her pillow again. Earlier she had just made it into her room without anyone saying anything but now she was all alone, and she at least wanted someone to talk to. Reaching for the remote her hand brushed across a piece of paper. It was THE NOTE. Opening it up she skimmed through it catching glimpses of words and phrases. Most of it went on ad nauseum about how she was a loser and they were slowly drifting apart. The final sentences were the ones that sent her spiraling back into tears:

"I say all of this to tell you one thing: I think the real reason that we are breaking up is because you are just too plain for me, it's not your fault, I just need someone with a bit more excitement in my life. Sometime I kinda wish you would bring whips and fuzzy cuffs just to jazz up of bed life. Don't worry though I'm sure you'll find someone that just as low-keyed as you."

Her computer beeped. It was from her thought of the day: "Never forget that life, just like a sword is double edged. What you may think of someone else they may think of you."

Kairi spent the rest of the night crying into her pillow.

A/N: I guess this is as good a place as any to end it. Unlike my last story this is not a dream and yes it is based on a true story. It didn't happen to me but it did happen to one of my friends. Anyway leave me a review and get a cookie!


End file.
